Allen (Comic Series)
Allen was the big-bearded husband of Donna and father of twins Billy and Ben. Character Pre-Apocalypse Before the dead rose, Allen worked at the mall in Gainesville as a shoe salesman. When the zombie outbreak began, Allen and Donna had heard that Atlanta would be the safest place to be due to the military's attempt to make it a safe zone. Thankfully, they came later and found that was not the case. Going around the city, the family came across Glenn, Dale, Amy, and Andrea, who had set up camp on the south side. After-Apocalypse Allen and Donna were happily together while with the survivors as they searched for a new location to stay in. However, tragedy struck while clearing out a housing estate. Donna was killed during the clearing, leaving him and the twins left to pass on her legacy. From that day on Allen's mental state began to deteriorate, sometimes at the wrong time. During a fight with the undead occupants of a prison, Allen has a mental break down, and only comes around when Andrea is yelling for more ammunition. Death Killed By *Zombies, Rick Grimes (Before Reanimation) While searching further into the prison, Allen later receives a bite from a lurker. Rick desperately tries to amputate the bitten limb in order to stop the infection from spreading. After a long struggle against blood loss and a serious infections setting in, Allen died in his sleep, leaving Andrea and Dale to take the twins as their own. Rick, after Allen's death, shot him in the head before he could reanimate, Soon after, his body was buried outside the prison. Killed Victims This list shows the people Allen has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Characteristics and Role Relationships Donna Donna was Allen's wife, whom he loved very much. When Donna died, Allen fell into a deep depression. The only thing that kept him going was his children. Allen was usually seen crying over his wife's death. Ben & Billy Ben & Billy meant a lot to Allen, they may have been only things that keeped him going. Allen loved his boys, and is seen usually playing with them. Allen also told them dying is part of life now on. After Allen was bitten, Allen asked Rick to take care of his children, and then Andrea. Rick Grimes Rick and Allen seemed to have a stable relationship. They talked to each other as friends. Rick also tried to convince him he's going to survive, when he was bitten. Rick cut off his foot, which caused practically Allen's death. Later, Rick tells his 'grave', he's sorry about the leg. Andrea Andrea was usually support to Allen when he was making his own death. Also, Andrea tried to talk him some sense, that people will die all the time. Andrea was the one who reported Rick Allen is dead. Trivia *It's revealed that he's at least 8 years younger than his wife, Donna. *When Allen lost his leg, it was first meant that Hershel lost his leg. Kirkman felt bad for Hershel, who had lost half of his children, so he decided Allen will lost his leg. Issue 43, page 30, "Letter hacks" *In the TV series, the characters of Donna and Allen don´t appear, as well as Billy and Ben. *Allen is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. Others include Rick, Carl, The Govenor, Andrea, Dale, Morgan, Jessie, Chris and Greg. Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Trivia